Sai Fi
by padawanjinx
Summary: Raph-centric one shots featuring our favorite hothead and the pivotal moments that define him as the brash, violent, shell of sarcasm we've come to love.
1. Chapter 1: Sai In Exasperation

Sai In Exasperation

First and foremost: THANK YOU ALEXLUKE for your continued support and feedback!

AN 2: Trying something a little different this time. Wanted to give some screen time to our favorite hothead, delving into the missing moments and 'possible' situations that made Raph the turtle he is. For the most part these will be pretty G-PG13 rated, however, if an idea pops into mind of something of a more adult nature, I'll change the rating and apply proper warnings.

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

 **Trigger warning** : This chapter contains mentions of domestic violence. If such a thing offends you, please, exit the story and don't read.

o-o-

-o-

o-o

"Carrie, he did it again," a female voice sobbed over the phone.

Raph, not used to females, let alone when they were crying,) immediately began to panic.

"Uhh, sorry?"

"This isn't Carrie?" the voice gasped through sniffles.

"No. You have the wrong number," Raph said, chest knotting with unease.

He was a skilled ninja, but there was nothing in the ninja handbook about consoling an upset woman. Not to mention that despite being twenty, Raph didn't have a lot of experience with humans, especially the female variety.

"Sorry." She sniffed. The line went dead.

Raph breathed a sigh of relief and put his phone in his pocket. Five seconds later, it rang again. It was the same number. He opened his mouth to inform her of the repeated mistake, but she blubbered before he could speak.

"Carrie, he hit me again! Can you come get me?"

Raph mouthed like a fish out of water.

"Uhh, it's still the wrong number."

It was difficult to figure what made him more uncomfortable. The fact he was talking to an upset woman, or the fact she was crying because she had apparently been abused.

"Sorry," she muttered, hanging up.

An idea struck. Raph moved surprisingly fast for a turtle.

"Hey genius, can you trace a call?" he asked Donnie, who was unsurprisingly buried to his snout in electronics.

Donnie's small eyes blinked behind his glasses. "Yeah, why?"

"Some chick keeps callin.' Said a guy hit her and she's really upset. Wanted to find out where she is so maybe later I can swing by to make sure she's okay."

Donnie held out his hand for the phone but it rang again. Raph put it on speaker so Donnie could understand the full gravity of the situation.

"Carrie, can you come get me? Jack hit me again." Her voice quavered through her tears.

Raph's gaze stayed locked onto Donnie's.

"Wrong number, but if you tell me your address, I can send police to help you," Raph tried.

She gasped, hiccupping and muttered, "Sorry to bother you."

"Hey, it's okay!" Raph blurted, trying to gain her trust. "I'm not Carrie, but I can try to help you."

"What's your name?" she asked

"Raph," he said, Donnie motioning for him to keep her on line. "What's yours?"

"Sorry to keep bothering you, Raph," she said. "Just…forget I called. Sorry."

The line went dead.

Donnie perked up, recalling the city map on his main terminal.

"There," he said, pointing to the far side of Queens.

Raph put the address into his phone and checked the time.

Almost 6pm.

The bad thing with living in a city that never sleeps is that any time someone could see a six foot talking turtle. Night gave the ninjas cover to conceal themselves, but with the bright lights and active cameras scouring the city for potential terrorists, the risks were increased.

Raph hated the idea of waiting, but the best time to prowl the city was after midnight. The shadows grew longer, providing better cover for a ninja turtle.

Since Raph was unable to venture out, he bided his time exercising his favorite punching bag, imagining it to be the unknown male who enjoyed beating up on women. Raph's phone remained silent the rest of the evening. He paused every few moments, glancing to the blank screen, but there were no more calls.

He hoped the poor woman was able to find the right number and called her friend to get her to safety.

But to make sure, he would check out the address loaded into his phone.

Not able to take the suspense any longer, Raph grabbed his phone, bringing up the coordinates. It was barely ten, but reconnoitering would take time.

And he was legitimately concerned for the woman who called him, crying, suffering from the pain inflicted by a cowardly male.

"Remember, don't be seen," Donnie called.

Raph sneered. He was six and half feet tall and nearly four hundred pounds of sheer muscle. He was a hefty turtle, almost a mountain by human standards. But despite his enormity, Raph was as adept as stealth as any of his brothers. If he chose not to be seen, he wouldn't be.

"I'm only going to swing by and make sure nothings going on," Raph said gruffly, waving a beam of an arm. "Make sure she got away from the guy beating on her."

Donnie never retorted because Raph was already gone.

As pedestrians traipsed above and loitered on clogged subway terminals, Raph easily bypassed the congestion, sliding on his shell along the water drains. The main sewer drains he avoided, not wanting that particular smell on him.

While humans waited at traffic lights and screamed at the slow moving traffic and distracted drivers, Raph took the landscape with the ease of an acrobat. A quick train ride, taking a moment to savor the rush of air over his shell, and Raph found himself in the tunnels below the woman's address.

From the drain he watched as the street lights flickered orange, doing very little to stave off criminal elements slinking about in the shadows, unknowing they were being monitored by reptilian eyes.

But they weren't Raph's concern this night. At least not at the moment.

His target was on the seventh floor of a shabby apartment complex. Keeping underground, he used the advantage points of the city drains and manhole covers to perform a full circuit around the building.

It took nearly an hour for Raph to be able to see everything, calculating the height of the building, neighboring buildings, alleyways, activity on streets, broken lights to offer shadow, and an easy to climb fire escape. A few windows were open on this June evening, inviting a cool Canadian breeze to ease the balm of a near ninety day.

Raph's target was in the upper most eastern apartment. The lights were on showing a dingy ceiling and fans whirling to circulate fresh air. A nearby skylight offered view into the neighboring apartment, but also provided some much needed shelter for a sneaky turtle on a mission. The ridges threw sufficient shadows to the apartment of Raph's interest.

Waiting until the coast was clear, Raph slid aside the manhole cover in the east alley, trying not to make a sound with the cast iron lid. As he expected, the alley was devoid of homeless eyes who would report a giant turtle coming out of the sewer. Replacing the lid, Raph bled into the shadows, remaining motionless for several minutes before scaling the building.

The pock marks allowed footholds, giving him the chance to get some height and grasp the ironwork of the fire escape. Like a jungle monkey, he swung up and over each balcony, eyes in constant motion to make sure no one poked their head out the window and got a face full of turtle.

Making it to the top, and scaring the hell outta some pigeons, he slunk into the shadows by the small wall that supported the skylights and waited. Several minutes passed before Raph chanced a peek inside the apartment his damsel caller was living.

The light showed him a skinny man, hollowed cheeks and sunken chest, with stringy hair and scruff at least a week old, smoking a cigarette, staring at a phone.

The scene seemed ordinary. Nothing uncommon… until a woman walked in, carrying a beer. She handed it to the man with downcast eyes and slumped shoulders.

Her arms were mottled purple and her face was red and swollen from crying. Her lip was also split, ringed by dried blood.

"Here, Jack," she said softly.

He took his beer, eyes still on the phone. He held up the screen so she could see.

"Whose number is this? I don't recognize it."

She squinted, and Raph could see the left side of her face was tinged purple. "It was a wrong number."

"You called it several times," Jack said, puffing madly on his cigarette.

"I thought I had gotten the right number, but I misdialed," she explained hurriedly, "You know me. Always clumsy. Messing up. Making mistakes. The guy got pissed at me for disturbing him."

"Guy, huh?" Jack said, setting his beer on the floor and standing.

The woman cowered, arms automatically lifting to protect her face.

"You expect me to believe you called some random guy several times?"

Jack threw down the phone, stomping it with his foot. He ground it into electronic components, sneering at the cowering woman.

"Well, guess you can't call your loverboy now, huh?"

"Please Jack! It wasn't like that!" she sputtered, crying. "I got the wrong number! I made a mistake. I won't call him again."

"You're damn right you won't," Jack snarled, drawing back his fist and slamming it into the woman's face.

She screamed, staggering back, blood spurting from her nose.

"I'll teach you to cheat on me!" Jack yelled, picking up a belt from the floor.

Raph couldn't sit idly by and watch as a helpless woman was beaten by a cowardly sack of human waste. Snarling obscenities, he broke through the window, landing as a battle machine, dwarfing the man by a foot. Raph puffed his shell and flexed his muscles menacingly, throwing the thin male into stately shadow.

"Wha..?" Jack sputtered, wide eyed with terror.

"Like hurtin' women, do ya?" Raph snarled, stalking forward with the might of a mountain about to rumble with fury.

"What…. _Are_ … you?" Jack gasped, dropping his belt and backpedaling from the giant green retribution about to rain on his head.

"Protector of women." Raph's growl was his only warning.

Years of ninja training gave him speed and accuracy. The human didn't stand a chance.

Raph was a green blur, punching, kicking, even bitch slapping the man who abused a woman. Within a few short seconds, the man was on the floor, nose broken, lips bleeding, teeth loosened, and both eyes reddened as they started to swell from the impact of Raph's anger.

When Raph drew back his fist, ready to deal a crippling blow, the woman threw herself over the bleeding man. Raph caught himself at the last second, narrowing missing the woman who used herself as a shield to protect the man sputtering and coughing up blood.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried out. "Don't hurt him!"

"Da fuck?" Raph snapped, taken aback. "He was beatin' on ya, lady? Did you miss the belt in his hand or when he punched you a minute ago?"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she screamed, sobbing hysterically, using herself to hide the broken and bleeding man. "I love him. Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it!"

Raph drew up, shell shocked. He readily admitted he didn't understand humans. He knew even less about women. But it was unfathomable why this woman, who was being so horribly abused, was protective of the man who beat her.

It wasn't logical.

It was an episode of the Twilight Zone.

Knuckles red with Jack's blood, Raph simply stared, as if not quite understanding English.

"Get away from him, you… you… monster!" She screeched.

Jack was a choking, moaning lump on the floor.

"Don't come near us, you… beast!" she howled and spat, terrified and protective all at once.

Raph blinked, her words sinking in.

Well, if she didn't want him to help her, then he would oblige. Let her deal with Jack and his fists. If she wanted to let herself get beat up by a worm of a human, then who was Raph to stand in her way?

He huffed, baring his teeth and darted out the window, disappearing into the night.

He raced along the rooftops for several blocks, changing course to lose any unsavory shadows.

Once sure he wasn't followed, Raph perched on a balcony overlooking the vast metropolis of New York. As the cool air caressed Raph's scaly skin, whipping his bandana around his face, the lights far below twinkling in his green eyes, his fists still stained with the blood of Jack, he sighed in exasperation.

She dared call Raph a monster?

Raph was a hero!

A protector.

He was defending her from the person causing her pain and suffering.

Raph scrubbed his face.

He just didn't understand humans, women in particular.

What kind of person prevented their abuser from getting a taste of their own medicine? Who used themselves as a barrier to shield their abuser? The man who raised his hand to her, to break her body and spirit.

 _ **He**_ was the monster.

Someone who took pleasure in terrorizing those smaller and weaker than himself. Someone who bullied and intimidated and physically attacked, bringing blood and breaking bone…. And yet… despite all he had done, his victim _defended_ him!

It didn't make sense!

Raph gazed across the innumerable lights of the city.

What kind of person turned away a friendly hand? Rejected a way to escape the pain and suffering?

What kind of person… protected a _**real**_ monster?

O-o

o-o

o-o

So, what do you think? I don't know if it's already been done, but I know "I" haven't ventured down this particular rabbit hole, so it's new territory for me. Be interesting to find out Raph's secrets and witness the moments that defined him as a person, a brother, a student, a loner, a fighter, a guardian.

Signed reviews are answered, so if you want a response, you must sign in. (guests are always welcomed too, though won't have questions answered)


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe A Sai

Breathe a Sai

AN: THANK YOU TO MY PATRONS GIRAFFECHAN, and RAP BEAR for your continued feedback and support, keeping me focused and giving me encouragement, and catching my mistakes. :D

-o-

o-o

o-o

Deep inhale, filling the lungs with fresh air and causing the heart rate to accelerate to an energetic pulse.

Or maybe it was merely Raph's racing thoughts?

Either way, his blood was pounding in his ears. He tried a calming breath again, but as with the previous attempts, peace was not blanketing his senses. He didn't understand how his father and siblings could slip so easily into a meditative state.

Even air head Mikey, who sometimes hummed in his sleep, was able to clear his thoughts and settle into a relaxed state. Raph smirked thinking Mikey didn't have a lot to clear out, hence his ease into a trance.

The annoying pest had the uncanny ability to be wired as a ferret on Red Bull, but on the other side of the coin, he could be mellow and aloof as a brain dead stoner.

They grew up together, but Raph would never understand the complexities that are Michelangelo. The mold was broken when that turtle was hatched. Thank God.

Doubtful the world wouldn't survive with more than one Mikey. One was bad enough.

Pushing his thoughts away and trying to concentrate on the vast nothing of an endless void, Raph tried to find his inner peace.

His nose twitched.

He puffed out air, trying to clear his sinuses but apparently the lair was in need of a good dusting.

He sneezed.

The stillness was broken along with his tenuous concentration.

Knowing his endeavors were wasting time, Raph got up, gazing around the room that was not only homey, but a place of Zen of tranquility. Even when Mikey was at his worst, as soon as he entered this room, he calmed. There was something about the atmosphere.

Perhaps it was the shoji screens, with subtle tones of paneled black and white. The pink dogwood accents along the beautifully curling strokes of written Japanese on banners, and drawn upon the cracked masonry. The worn, ancient rugs lining the floor, preventing the cold stone from sapping the heat and energy, from those who knelt there. The little bonsai trees, so tiny and fragile. The sandbox, where smooth stones were arranged on a daily basis, the sands carrying the artistic thoughts of the day. Fleeting moments and reflections of inner peace.

Tatty silks hung from the ceiling, swaying gentle as a breeze picked up from a nearby ventilation fan.

Raph's place of Zen was not sitting on the floor, legs folded, fingers pinched, eyes closed. Not exactly an ideal place for a physical person to find peace and enlightenment.

His tranquility came with the blows he delivered. The power behind his punch. The strength of his kick. The ability to crush bone. The feel of steel between his fingers.

Though others may think the steel cold, to Raph, they were hot. Forged weapons of great power and wielded by his trained hands. They were a part of him. An extension, obeying his commands. Giving him added strength and deadliness to his strikes, providing protection from counterattack.

They sighed in readiness as he extracted them from their sheaths, awaiting instruction.

Moving slowly into the time honored stances of tradition, Raph began his routine. Each movement was perfectly coordinated, hone from years of practice. Muscles awakened from the familiarity, preparing for the main engagement. Blood boiled, becoming fuel, burning through him. Tendons and sinew stood out in stark relief with the strain.

Raph grit his teeth, executing a series of strikes that left him panting, exhilarated by the promise of a fight. As his spirit perked up with the shadow of combat, thoughts of enemies to be taught a lesson, his mind became clearer, focus sharpening until all he saw was imaginary foes being put in their place.

Fighting the shadows yet being the shadows, he moved with skillful precision. He may not be as graceful as Leo when it came to performing katas, but there was power behind his punch, a brick wall behind his fist, a battering ram behind his kicks. What he lacked in grace, he made up for with sheer strength.

Muscles bunched like tightly wound cables as he continued his imaginary assault, unrelenting in his determination. The phantoms who challenged were put to rest, tossed back into the dark corners, where they crouched, waiting for the next opportunity to catch him unaware.

But Raph was ready.

Up high, down low, sweep the leg, spin on his shell, attack and counterattack, protect the shell and despite the violence Raph inflicted, a sense of peace came over him. His mind became distant, allowing instinct and years of training to guide him into the next series of strikes.

The world melted away.

Raph worked his way across the room in a haze, each stroke more powerful than the last, each defeated phantom destroyed with quick, efficient moves. He never took time to gloat or pause for celebration.

In battle, there were no breaks. One had to be able to fight until the last breath.

Or last enemy.

Raph rolled, popping up to his feet and repeating the process, adding new twists, punches, sais cutting the air with speed. Onward he moved, approaching a punching bag, one of many throughout the lair. Targets for Raph's anger when it reached it tipping point.

Raph had what was commonly referred to as: _aggressive tendencies_.

He never knew when his anger would flare, but it was wise to have his favorite distraction handy, especially when around his family. Two in particular were catalysts for Raph's temper.

Though he may argue and butt heads with his siblings, there remained the underlying need for them to be near. To sense them.

In truthfulness, they were the reason he trained so hard.

He sensed their energies, their heartbeats, their very breaths. They were a unit. Many pieces of a greater whole. It was why they worked so well together. They were four interlocking pieces. Fitting together to create a lean, mean, green fighting machine.

Since Raph was the biggest, it was his job to protect them. Keep them safe. Watch their shells.

A deft flick and the dual sais impacted the wall. Raph launched himself at the punching bag, putting every once of strength he possessed into each impact of his fist.

It was easy to imagine the crunching of bone. He had done such a thing so many times, the reality bled into fantasy. Each kick was the air being knocked out of flattened lungs, rendering the enemy incapable of launching a counterattack or calling for reinforcements.

As Raph struck the bag with the power of an erupting volcano, he relaxed into the imaginary fight.

This was his Zen.

His place of peace.

His tranquil, happy place.

This was where he was most at ease. When his mind let go and body was set free.

It wasn't in idle sitting or listening to oneself breathe.

It was action.

It was repeating moves learned from early youth. Of memories surfacing, giving echoed life to the imaginary fight. This was how harmony and enlightenment flowed through him.

Already his mind was clearing. The chaos and confusion falling into place and making sense. Questions answered and then forgotten, no longer to plague his waking moments.

Serenity bloomed in his shell, giving him peace of mind as he sank his fist into the sand filled depths of the punching bag. The hook on which it swung gave way, sending the heavy foe skidding several feet away.

Panting, Raph eyed his downed opponent for a moment before offering a bow. Rising, he sneered, yanked his sais from the wall, and walked away the victor, centered, focused, the dual glint of silver sighing at his sides, awaiting the next battle.

o-o

-o-o

o-o

Like it? Hate it? Thought it silly? Thought it more awesome than pizza? (Mikey gasps at the blasphemy)

Click that little button there and let me know what you think.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Tale of Two Sais

Tale of Two Sais

AN: Been awhile since I updated this particular fic so I polished off an idea this week. I intended for it to go in a different direction, but the muse had other plans.

Currently working on an update for Take Two and Vengeance.

Encouragement goes a long way into appeasing the muse, so be sure to let me know what you think.

o-o

-o-

o-o

It started out as innocuous fun. Logging into a chat room for a sci-fi show and enjoying conversation with fellow fans. Those who could understand the frustration and adoration of characters. The theories and conjecture.

There were a few, (the more nerdy ones like Donnie,) who were able to use scientific facts and techno-babble too complicated for Raph to keep up with. Many times his own dorky sibling gave him a headache, so he steered clear of those conversations.

Well, fully understanding their depths, yes. Enjoying the thought and counterarguments were entertaining. It amazed him there were so many clever, well rounded, intelligent people who could pick apart something as silly as an alien's possible mode of reproduction, even if the episode only mentioned the creatures in passing.

The thing that really drew Raph into the whole aspect of fandoms, was the sense of camaraderie and open exchange of ideas and offered a sense of community unlike anything Raph had ever experienced. Even those with opposing opinions, (mainly the romantic pairings,) got along.

There was an underlying sense of companionship. You may not agree with the other persons' thoughts on a story relationship, but they were fellow fans. Those who understood the connection, on a deeper, more interpersonal level, that they could say or do anything in the presence of their fellow fans and not be ridiculed or judged as harshly as those unfamiliar with the fandom.

There might be friendly bantering between imaginary rival factions, but the participants knew their love of a fandom wouldn't be scorned and mocked by those who shared the same passion.

In essence, they were strangers, brought together and bonded by love (and sometimes obsession) of a shared fandom.

It was a beautiful thing. Something Raph wanted to be a part of, hence why he formed his own digital attachments to a role playing collective. They came from all over the world, assuming roles and attending conventions. Pictures and videos and endless hours of postings.

They had so much fun.

And the next convention was two weeks away.

In New York.

Raph stared at the screen, unsure of his answer.

 **GreenGirlsRock: So, you coming to con?**

Raph thought it over. Sure it was a random, wide ranging sci-fi convention, meaning any kind of alien or scary costume would be welcomed, but was he ready to freely waltz into a hotel, stroll along the merchant stalls, and attend panels in the halls? To be out in the open and engaging with humans on a more personal level and not have to worry about being seen or feared?

 **GreenGirlsRock: You live in NY, right?**

 **RedNinja: Yea. Not sure I can make it though.**

 **GreenGirlsRock: Call in sick. This will be totally worth it! Don't you want to see me?**

Raph swallowed a lump in his throat. The past month the messages between himself and "GreenGirlsRock" had turned to a more salacious and embarrassing conversation. He carefully omitted the fact he was really a mutated turtle and had siblings and father who shared mutation, but his urge to brag had gotten him caught up in a web of half truths and shameful behavior.

Not that much embarrassed him. Truthfully, he was comfortable with himself and all his attributes. And with the help of photoshop and some convenient black and white photos, he had shared a few photos to 'prove' his boasting. The picture of his impressive bicep remained on his phone. The picture of his bulging tail, tucked beneath red boxers had been quickly erased after it was sent.

Thus the conversation turned a little more intimate. A little more scary. A little more provocative.

And slightly addictive.

Raph had liked the attention of "GreenGirlsRock," especially when she returned his sentiments, displaying her lithe, barely clothed, green skinned body from her latest cosplay. They had spent many late nights discussing everything from recent episodes, to dances, music, art, theater (she was a theater major in LA,) cooking, and several times, they had enjoyed playful innuendo that morphed into something off the pages of Playboy.

And Raph was ashamed to admit, at least to his family, they had called each other into the night and spent hours furthering their discussions, Raph finding no shame in allowing this strange and vibrant and beautiful female to hear him succumb to pleasure.

If his family had heard him, he'd never be able to look any of them in the eye again, especially his father.

 **GreenGirlsRock: You still there?**

 **RedNinja: Sorry. Brother needed help.**

Raph lied easily. He sat back in his chair, rocking, deep in thought.

He wanted to go see the woman who had captured his interest in person. And though she was expecting someone 6ft 6, he highly doubted she'd be expecting a shell. Though he knew she loved green and everything related to it, hence her favorite costume for role playing at conventions. So, maybe, kinda, sort of, he had that working in his favor?...

 **GreenGirlsRock: So, you coming to see me? I'm on the twenty-eighth floor. You're welcome to stay with me, big boy.**

A cheeky icon followed causing Raph to chuckle. She had no clue how big he really was. In every aspect. And the twenty-eighth floor was high enough for him to scale without being seen. He could come and go in the night. Maybe spend the night with her, if she was able to see past his shell.

 **RedNinja: I'll try to get some time off, but no promises.**

 **GreenGirlsRock: I'll bring my slave girl outfit. That enough to convince you?**

Raph groaned, tail thickening at the thought. The picture of her hand beneath the thin layer of fabric she used as a loincloth still haunted his dreams and gave him a raging morning tail. She had sent several such images, teasing and taunting the poor turtle into madness. The worst was the last picture, showing the slickness between her thighs and soaked crotch, still tented by her talented fingers.

He nearly dislocated his tail with lust.

She had already learned so much about him, Raph overindulging in information when he wanted to be impressive and was foggy from post coital happiness. His desire to brag was what got him into trouble with the first picture: proof of his boast. Though it was merely his bicep, it had started a chain reaction.

Well, she had witnessed his grunts and gasps as he tugged his tail into climax, moaning his name and declaring her desire to be there and feel him inside her. And given the intimate pictures the two had shared, they weren't exactly strangers, per say.

Hell, he even knew her favorite color!

Green!

Her parents names, her favorite smells, favorite food, and her sewing machine of choice when making costumes.

They knew each other pretty well in Raph's opinion.

She also stated many times she loved sci-fi, horror, and almost anything anime. She was a self proclaimed 'geek' and professed to craving adventure, writing fanfictions, creating cosplays and scripts, and believed in the truly fantastic and unexplainable things.

Once, in passing, Raph mentioned what she would do if confronted with an alien or deformed human. It was a plausible question. Harmless little inquiry. Testing the waters.

Her answer had been pleasing, seeing it as a cool new friend or adventure to brag about to other geeks. Many of her fanfictions involved traveling to new planets and meeting interesting and sometimes frightening aliens. And inevitably, showing them how flexible and sex starved human women were.

The stories were arousingly terrifying to Raph.

Given their previous online relationship, how far they went during their late night chats, and Raph's harmless 'otherworldly' inquiries, he gauged her reaction to be favorable.

The only problem was, did Raph have the balls to meet her and put himself in such a spotlight?

Biting the bullet, he replied.

 **RedNinja: Just to see you is incentive enough. I'll be there, even if I have to battle the galaxy to get there.**

As soon as he sent it he regretted it. Shell, it was corny! If his brothers read that, he'd never live it down! But she ate it up.

 **GreenGirlsRock: Then I better pack my Princess Lay-Me costume. Gotta be prepared for my Knight.**

 **RedNinja: Costume not necessary. Nudity preferred.**

Well, it was cheesy, but Raph was in a stupid frame of mind. Must be what Mikey feels like all the time.

 **GreenGirlsRock: Hope you're not going to be naked. I prefer to keep that particular view for myself.**

 **RedNinja: I have a Halloween costume from a couple years ago. It's a humanoid turtle suit. Special made. Might as well get more use out of it.**

 **GreenGirlsRock: Green?! Fuck, you're making me HAWT! You HAVE to wear it first day!**

 **RedNinja: Yes Ma'am**

 **GreenGirlsRock: Oh, I like a man who knows how to listen to a lady.**

 **RedNinja: I listen long enough to know what you like, then I'll give you what you need.**

 **GreenGirlsRock: Fuck! I'm nearly creaming my panties right now and I'm at work with NO WAY to relieve this! You suck!**

 **RedNinja: I can do that too**

Raph sent a cheeky, suggestive icon. He was loving this long distance relationship thing. It was nice. Now that he got over his initial fear of agreeing to meet up, he was finding an inner reserve of ego and playfulness.

Not that he'd share such things with his brothers.

 **GreenGirlsRock: I seriously hate you right now.**

 **RedNinja: Have earbuds?**

 **GreenGirlsRock: At my desk**

 **RedNinja: Put them in and go to the bathroom.**

Raph hurried to his room, glad his brothers were preoccupied and shut the door, locking it in case Mikey decided he wanted to charge in unannounced. Raph hit the icon to dial and got a connection.

A female voice answered, "Hold on."

There was the distant sounds of scuffling, then the slam of a door.

"Okay, I'm alone. Locked myself in the handicap stall," she muttered.

Raph grinned. "Panties off and legs up, Princess!"

"Fuck," she hissed, obeying.

Within two minutes of Raph's commands and growling voice, she smothered a cry. Panting, she took a picture of her wet thighs and smooth, pale flesh.

"Can't wait to see what you do to me in real life," she giggled, offering a moaning slurp on the phone.

Raph gritted his teeth, his passion not as easily ended. Turtles were slow and meticulous. In all things. Though he had never mated, he still required a lot longer to find his end.

"Hope you have a strong back," he muttered, grunting as he began to lose control.

"Hope you have stamina, big boy," she joked, putting her phone down to dry herself.

Raph could only growl in answer, hips jerking, muscles bulging, teeth bared as he struggled to hastily finish so he could continue the conversation, but she spoke up.

"Well, as fun as this was, I have to get back to work," she said, unlocking the door and placing her phone on the counter so she could wash her hands. "I'll be on later tonight. Maybe we can compare costumes?"

"Deal," Raph barely managed to say, cutting the connection and falling to his bed for the final fifteen minutes of his release.

When he met his end, he lay, panting, staring up at his chipped brick and concrete ceiling, hoping his GreenGirl could withstand his incredible stamina.

o-o

-o-

The conversations with GreenGirlsRocks continued every night leading up to the convention. Raph delayed meeting up with her until later that afternoon, citing the need to finish last minute preparations before taking the weekend off.

Five o'clock, he exited the sewers, dressed in black leather pants, black gauntlets with matching black leather harness crossing his chest. His black mask was exactly like his typical red, though it lacked the long ties and hugged further along his neck, hiding the lack of seam associated with a costume.

He had painted on strange, abstract designs on the black leather in silver paint, a universal planetary logo residing on his left pec. His sais were camouflaged in sheaths along his calves, and fake toy laser guns reposed on either hip. When he paid for his ticket, he had to assure the organizers he bore no weapons and had to prove his laser guns only emitted lights and high pierced sirens.

Cleared through the checkpoint, Raph entered the convention, and was immediately lost in the realm of fantasy and daydreams. Most of the attendees were dressed in various costumes. Swashbuckling space cowboys, ballet dancing fairies, gruff dwarves, wizards of every variety, swamp creature and pretend military men, and uniforms of at least twenty different space related shows and species.

A black clad, raspy breathing figure stalked through the con, attendees immediately spreading to allow him passage, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And in their world, it was.

"Cool costume, bro!" said a pointy eared man dressed in green leaves and carrying a plastic orange bow.

"Thanks," Raph said, nodding to the man's leaf-slippered foot. "Yours is pretty cool, too!"

"You should've waited until tomorrow to wear it though," the man said sagely. He leaned in, squinting at Raph. "Awesome detail work. You'd be a contender for best costume. Or do you have something even better in store for tomorrow?"

"Just this, I'm afraid," Raph said, finding it strange a human could be so open and welcoming.

It was weird. Usually, humans were scared or standoffish. Screaming, hitting, running away. It's what they did when terrified or faced with an unknown.

It was strange to have one view him as 'friend' so readily.

To not judge his skin or appearance other than to remark on winning a contest.

It amazed Raph how situations could alter a person's perception and make them less afraid and more accepting.

The man checked his wrist, moving aside a leaf to expose a watch.

"Oh, it's almost time for the worm hole panel in Hall B. You coming?"

"Not my thing," Raph said, already getting a headache with the thought of techno-babble. "Supposed to meet up with others. In fact, I need to go find them."

"Okay," the man said, backpedaling. "See ya around, Space Turtle!"

Raph gave a thumbs up and extracted his phone.

' **Here.'**

' **Bar. Far corner of left. I'm wearing the Princess Lay-Me costume.'**

A suggestive icon followed.

Raph gulped but followed the signs to the only bar open. A sign outside offered discounts to those in costume. It took Raph less than ten seconds to find GreenGirlsRock. She was every bit the sexy super model she hoped to be. She waved him over to join her group, all a smattering of different genres.

"Whoa, buddy! You're huge!" one exclaimed as Raph approached their table. "Love the costume! What show is that from?"

Raph thought quickly, "Just an altered Halloween costume. Special made."

"Fucking awesome," murmured the group consensus.

Then the Princess stood, barely reaching Raph's shoulder.

"Wow! Didn't realize you were so…big," she said, eyes darkening with meaning.

Raph's brain switched off. Her outfit left little to the imagination.

Long, lightly tanned legs, highlighted by a string bikini made of satin with thin, gossamer strands. Her breasts were full and perky, as was her lips, parted slightly in open invitation.

Having never kissed a woman, Raph shyly ducked his head, offering a light brushing of lips, his hand going to her narrow waist and offering a gentle squeeze. She chased his mouth, hungry for more.

Raph withdrew, not wanting to give himself a raging tail while wearing such tight pants. Though at the moment, his tail was quite thick. He'd have to be careful and not embarrass himself. Course it was difficult, staring at the tantalizing vixen openly appraising his impressive physique.

"Settle down, Lay-er," said a man wearing a long black robe and painted face. "Let the guy sit down and talk before you drag him upstairs."

"It's Lay Me," she corrected, settling herself down on the chair she vacated. She took a sip of a multicolored drink, tongue snaking out to trace the cool edge of the straw. "Honestly, Hands-All-Over, one would think you never have Con hook ups."

The mentioned man gave a one sided shrug, his arm snaking around a dark haired beauty wearing a pale green cloak over her scantily clad, snake accented body.

Raph sat next to his Princess, suddenly very self conscious around these seasoned pros of conventions and social interactions. For an introvert like Raph, it was an all together new (and unnerving) experience.

Then a hand touched his arm.

Prince Lay Me stroked his arm, plucking at his scales, eyes wide with wonder as he moved, causing the muscle to bulge and shift.

"How did you get the foam to move like real skin?" she asked, tracing his tendon to his wrist. "Oh! Three fingers! Thick fingers!"

She squeezed Raph's left forefinger, stroking downward in meaning.

Raph nearly tipped the table with his tail. Damn! The woman was aggressive!

He took a couple deep breaths, detecting a mixture of sweet aromas that may have been drinks or her arousal. He couldn't tell. It took a moment to find his voice.

"New latex with poly fibers that mold to skin," Raph said, hoping he used some of Donnie's words correctly. He needed to listen to the nerd more often.

"So, you really this tall and muscular, or is this a heavily padded suit?" a woman across the table asked. She was sporting several mechanical pieces attached to her face and scantily clad body.

"It's me," Raph said, offering a one sided shrug, "there's very little padding to fit under the latex molding."

The women tittered. The men appeared impressed and a little jealous. The Princess decided to subtly test Raph's boast. Her hand landed in his lap with no warning and slid up to his tail, cupping the significant bulge.

Her eyes widened with lust as she offered a little squeeze, testing for padding and finding only hard flesh.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Raph lowered his head, staring salaciously into her dark eyes.

"Careful there, Princess, that ain't a toy you're fingering," he murmured.

A couple people giggled.

She instantly flushed red. Not from embarrassment, but from lustful heat. Without shame, she rose, tugging on Raph's arm.

"Come on, flirt, I wanna see if you're as good as you claim," she linked their fingers, and offered an airily wave to her crowing crowd. "Oh, piss off! We'll be back in an hour!"

Wanting to save face, Raph lifted her easily, sweeping his huge arm behind her thighs and lifting her with one arm. She squealed, clutching at him for support. Her friends sat, agape, shocked, and jealous, as she was carried out of the room without protest.

She clung to Raph, her fingers kneading along his neck and back, close to the junction where his skin met shell. It was a sensitive area. The kind of place only touched by those he trusted.

As soon as the elevator opened and shut behind them, she grasped Raph's face and turned him to her, kissing him soundly.

His tail ached painfully.

"You're amazing," she breathed, licking his lips. "That suit moves like real skin. And you're mouth!"

Raph showed her what his mouth was capable of by capturing her bouncing, satin clad breast and offering a violent suckle through the fabric. She nearly gyrated herself out of his arms. Raking his teeth along the hard peaked tip, he withdrew, dropping her to her feet. She swayed, leaning into him for support as her legs were no longer capable of holding her weight.

"Hope you don't have plans for tonight," he growled, moving her trembling hand to his crotch and forcing her to feel the urgency of his need.

She whimpered, tremors making her unable to stand on her own. Which she needn't worry. Raph scooped her up, bridal style and carried her down the hall, where she spoke her room number and withdrew a thin plastic card from her other breast.

Raph was glad he hadn't sucked on that side. The card would have ruined the moment. And he could smell her readiness nearly dripping down her legs.

As soon as the door was shut, she yanked off her stringy bikini, giving him his first upclose look at breasts. And his first feel, which immediately was followed by his first taste. He knelt, but due to their size difference, he still had to duck his head to reach the soft, rounded mounds.

She cried out, clawing his head as he laved and sucked her breasts as a starving man at a banquet. Roughly, she began to rake her nails along his shell and the soft underside.

The musky scent filling his nostrils was enough to tax the most skilled and practiced of ninjitsu. It smelled better than anything he ever smelled before. It was soft, feminine, sweet and yet, tangy to the senses.

"Get out of that suit and inside me," she commanded, nimble fingers tracing along the upper plates of his plastron. She frowned, looking every which way, to examine his upper half.

Time for the moment of truth, Raph thought.

He caught her hands, gently kissing the fingertips. He knelt there, nearly even with her standing height, and took a deep breath before speaking, ready to bear his soul and reveal his true identity. He wondered if super heroes felt as nervous and absolutely terrified as he did in that moment.

"This is me. The _**real**_ me. I'm not wearing a suit other than the leather clothes."

He placed her hands on his cheeks.

She stilled, staring intently at him, as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Slowly, she began to caress his warm cheek. Observing the way the muscle and tissue moved. How he blinked. The heat coming off of him that wasn't diminished by a rubber suited barrier.

"I'm real." He stared into her eyes, watching as reality wove itself into something tangible for her to understand. He nuzzled her exploring fingers, hoping to soothe her misgivings. "I'm the one you've been talking to these past few months. Not some pretend person from a sci-fi show or off the pages of a comic book. I'm real. I'm the adventure you've been waiting for."

"Real?" she breathed, still checking him out for what he assumed was seams or zippers or something to remove him from what she perceived to be a costume.

"Real," Raph confirmed, taking her tiny fingers and placing them at the pulse in his neck. He hoped she'd be able to detect his heartbeat, though it was difficult, as his heart was fluttering so fast, he thought he'd faint.

"Oh, God!" she inhaled sharply. Lust left her eyes. Instead, abject fear creased her once beautiful features. "You're not human!"

"No, not entirely," Raph said evasively. He didn't like her instant change in attitude. It was all too familiar. Too predictable. Too painful.

Inevitably the sharp words struck.

"You're… you're a… monster!" she gasped, panting, backpedaling, hands modestly covering her breasts. "Get out! Get out of here, you… you… animal!"

Raph rose, heart breaking. He held up his hands, trying to placate her, but she was too far gone in her fear.

"You're not human!" she said, voice becoming shrill and hysterical. "Oh, God! You're a monster! Someone, help me!"

She shouted toward the door, too terrified to get past Raph to gain her freedom. Not that he would have prevented her escape. Tears washed her cheeks as she cowered near the wall. Her voice was a cutting mantra that tore into Raph's heart and shredded it into a billion pieces.

"..an animal! Monster! Oh, God! What the hell are you?" she shook her head, tears clouding her vision and fear clogging her ears so she could not hear Raph's words.

"I'm none of those things," Raph was saying, holding up his hands defensively and attempting to creep past her toward the sliding glass door that led out onto the balcony. Going through the hotel was out of the question. He needed to make a hurried and discrete exit without drawing attention to himself. "I'm Raph. The guy you've been chatting with the past several months."

"Monster!" she spat, scrambling backward, mirroring his actions as he bypassed her, he heading toward the balcony, giving her freedom to run for the door. "You're a monster! A horrible, disgusting, hideous monster!"

Raph's physique diminished. Defeated, he opened the door and disappeared just as she opened the door into the hall and began shouting a monster was in her room.

Raph didn't stick around. There was no need. The convention was not such a welcome place anymore. He had no doubt that as soon as she could, she'd be spreading the yarn of almost having sex with a real monster.

Maybe one of the other attendees could ease her fears and sexual urges.

Raph no longer cared.

The bustle of the city and comfort of neon lights welcomed him with open arms. Here, he was at home. In the shadows. In the night. Dusk had fallen and the city was humming as busy as a beehive.

Needing solace, Raph hurried to the Washington Bridge, climbing its massive girders to perch at its top, watching over the rhythmic ripples of the murky Hudson River.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" Raph chastised himself, voice gruffer than normal. "Should have known better! What were you thinking?"

The water lapped below and did not answer.

"Thinking a human would accept you," Raph growled, thudding his fist into the metal. "Big, brawny, stupid turtle! No brains! Thinking with his tail!"

Raph glared at his crotch, which had shrunk from her hateful vitriol.

"This is all your fault!" he berated his lower half. "I let you have a little fun and you put us in danger!"

Raph grit his teeth, muscles bulging.

"What were you thinking, you dumb ass turtle?" he hissed, venom dripping from his words. "Humans will never accept us. Never understand. Never welcome us."

Traffic murmured agreement far below.

"Never… love us," Raph's voice lost its vehemence.

He stared morosely along the vast cityscape.

Millions of people and he never felt so alone.

They went about their lives, never realizing the total isolation and loneliness surrounding them. The need for love and attention. The need for basic, simple, human interaction. The sound of a gentle voice. The touch of a soft hand. The sense of peace of another's heartbeat.

They didn't know of the suffering that existed on their streets.

Nor did they care.

And why should they?

They had lives. Families. Friends. Even a small measure of social interaction with the strangers all around them, from coffee shops to subways, to Times Square to office buildings, colleges and corner bodegas. They were surrounded by other humans, potential friends, potential enemies, potential relationships.

It wasn't so easy when one was confined to the shadows. Hiding in the dark in order to be safe.

The water glittered with the million lights of the loud, bustling, empty city.

Raph cursed the night and day, the city and its people, the false hopes and hateful words. He was adding a few more victims to his vitriol when he noticed movement on the bridge next to the junction for maintenance.

A shadow.

A figure.

A woman.

And she was bypassing the safety measures, heading to the high expanse!

Without thinking, or remembering his previous curse toward the city and its inhabitants, Raph was in motion. Heart thudding in his ears, fearing he wouldn't make it in time, he extended his arms as she climbed the railing, preparing to jump.

She slipped, the yawing breach of the Hudson preparing to claim another innocent life, stretching far below. She let out a strangled yelp that was quickly stolen as a meaty beam wrapped her waist, swung her upward, and held her securely in the darkness of the iron girder.

Face frozen with fear, tears glistening, heart hammering, body trembling, her gaze rose in slow motion to take in her rescuer bathed in shadow.

And couldn't stop the little squeak that bubbled from her throat.

"I swear, I won't hurt you," Raph said automatically, taking in her tear stained beauty.

She gulped audibly.

"What… are…you?"

Thinking quickly, Raph muttered. "A nobody. Just… someone who didn't want to see a woman do something she'll regret."

Her teary gaze fell to the distant twinkle of lights glittering off the inky Hudson. She shuddered, reality crashing down on her, making her dizzy and lightheaded.

She had nearly done the unthinkable!

Sniffling, tears pouring over her cheeks, she trembled, wavering as her legs threatened to give out on her. Strong arms held her to a broad chest, keeping her safe.

"I won't let you fall. You have my word," Raph said, rubbing her back in what he was hoped was a consoling matter.

She cried even harder, legs giving out totally. It was by the strength of the arms around her, reclining her on a hard chest that kept her from crashing into the unforgiving concrete and steel of the bridge. She clung to him, sobbing hysterically on his chest, her fingers wound around the leather harness he wore.

"Shhh, I got you," Raph muttered, holding her gently, but securely. He hoped she wouldn't make a second attempt. He couldn't bear it if he witnessed such a tragic end. "You hold onto me as long as you need. I won't let you go."

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, he leaning on the iron girder, a sobbing woman held in his arms, the shadows providing cover to hide them from unsavory eyes. The traffic droned on, unaware of the duo taking refuge from the loneliness and pain of an empty city.

After a time, she quieted, gathering her wits and her strength. She wiped her face, fingers splayed on the hard plates of Raph's chest, directly above his heart. Her small fingers plucked at the edge of the plastron, as if affirming reality.

"I'm real," he confirmed, hands going lax to show he wasn't a threat. Her legs had solidified beneath her as she regained her senses. "Please, don't scream. I won't hurt you."

"You're…" She trailed off, trying to wrap her brain around what she was seeing and feeling.

Raph ducked his head. For the first time in his life, he was ashamed of his identity.

"I'm no one," he said, hands dropping from her waist as she no longer required support or wanted to end her life. The harsh words from GreenGirl echoed in his head, burning his tongue as he repeated them. "Just… a monster."

"You're not a monster," she said, leaning forward to kiss the place directly over his heart. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she put her arms around him as best she could. "You're a hero. **My** hero."

Raph smiled in the dark, returning her hug.

Maybe the city wasn't so bad after all?

o-o

-o-

o-o

Awwwww… he's such a softie at heart!

Be sure to click that button there and let me know what you think!

(typing like Kermit at the typewriter)


End file.
